Absolute freedom
by Jinxkirin
Summary: Two friends lost each other on the road of life. Why did they separate? Will they reunite? Will they be just friends or more? Rated M for colourful language and, well, kids don't listen Nickelback usually :D, also because of the future chapters SasuNaru
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**"Absolute Freedom"**

**Chapter Notes:**  
The italic text at the beginning of every chapter is some kind of flashback to characters past and it explains many things.

**Chapter 1. Naruto Uzumaki**

_Two young boys were sitting on the edge of a small bridge looking towards a beautiful sunset. Shiny sun light illuminated their little figures and played in their hair. The boys were laughing and talking about something from school. Suddenly, the boy with raven hair stopped laughing and said quietly,_

_- "I will miss you, Naru"_

_The said boy looked at the setting sun and asked,_

_-"Is it possible to live several lives? I mean, you are the Uchiha, I am the Namikaze. We know our future: where we will study, where we will work, who we will be, who will be our wives, etc. And we know, that we can't change this...our parent's depend on us…but what if it was possible to be someone else at the same time? Be yourself?"_

_- "I don't think it's possible"_

_-"It is! I'll show you, believe it!"_

- - -

- "Yau! Naruto, look at this!" - The girl ran into her friend's bedroom with big smile on her face. - "Your name is on top of the most successful businessmen list in the FORBES magazine!!!"

- "Urrgh..." the boy hid himself deeper under the covers being disconnected from the loudmouth sleep breaker.

- "Oh, c'mon, sleeping beauty, let's celebrate it!" she started to drag the covers off.

- "Miyabi-chan…"- the man growled - "Have you ever heard the saying: if you wake up in the morning and see your name on the pages of the Forbes magazine, then you can sleep as long as you want?!? If you haven't then it's your problem. Now let me sleep!"

He took back his blanket and went back to sleep, but his roommate wasn't planning on giving up that easily. She sat on the armchair and started reading.

- "Look, they're calling you _the most mysterious businessmen in history_!"

- "Urrgh..Miyabi-chaaan!" Naruto whined, finally realizing that this girl wasn't going to let him sleep. He threw a pillow at her but she gracefully evaded it and continued.

- "They really want a personal interview and, quote: _to see this undoubtedly charming man_" She raised her pretty face towards her victim and asked,

- "Please remind me why you don't want them to see your face? You are cute." Her smile was innocent but Naruto knew her well enough to trust her crafty innocence.

- "Once again, I don't want a crowd of stupid girls following me everywhere asking me marry them, like the crowd that follows that bastard Uchiha, and I want to be free to go on the dates without another crowd of bodyguards!"

- "And what about my boss and yours _"I don't want him to see me"_?"

- "That's not it!"

-"Sure"

- "Wait, my name's at the top?! Does that mean I'm better than him?!? Yahoo!"

- "Yea, you did it. What did he do to you that made you dislike him so much?"

- "Um..." Naruto looked a bit puzzled, "he is a bastard?"

Miyabi couldn't hold back her laugh; she then jumped on the poor boy, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead.

- "Ok, I'll tell Sai to give them an interview and then I'm off to work. But today we're going out to our favorite place!!!"

- - -

- "That son of a bitch!" A man threw the magazine forcefully to the other side of the table. His smooth chin rested on his knuckles with elbows on the hardwood. Raven locks fell on both sides of his head and covered his angry eyes. Now they were deep shade of red instead of his usual onyx black. His friend, Neji Huuga, was sitting opposite of him on the black leather couch and reading the same magazine.

- "Oh, relax, Sasuke! You're second place, and look! They call you the most handsome man and the most popular bachelor on the planet! And, as before, you are the richest man of Japan! This one needs more than five billion dollars to reach you!"

The secretary entered the office with two cups of cocoa, two pieces of cheesecake and ahuge grin on her face.

- "Gooood Morning, Uchiha-san, Huuga-san. My congratulations for _the most handsome man on the planet_! And greetings for _the best friend of the most popular bachelor on the planet_!" - She gave the cup and cake to Sasuke and then to Neji. Neji looked at the cup, then at the secretary and then, with fear, at Sasuke. Sasuke gave the secretary the famous death glare but she completely ignored it.

- "What is _this_ and where is my _**black coffee**_?" was the low dangerous voice of the boss. The secretary approached the window and opened the curtains for more light. Very nervous, Neji waited for the moment when his friend would kill this girl.

- "Uchiha-san, today is a big day, and you need to be in a good mood. Cocoa is the perfect for the beginning of the day! Don't worry; I've made it not so sweet, but tasty. And the cheesecake was made especially for you by my friend, you'll love it. I hope you'll love it too, Huuga-san".

With this she left the room. Cold sweat stood out on Neji's forehead, he knew his friend was furious, and now _he_ was the closest person to vent the fury on. Sasuke sighed loudly and took a little drink from the cup. With trembling hands Neji started drinking the cocoa and wondered about the pleasant flavor. When Sasuke called for the secretary again, Neji smirked 'that's it, he's gonna fire her'. When the lady entered the room, Neji was ready for a show.

- " Miyabi Namikaze-san," Sasuke started with his unemotional voice. "Remind me again why I hired you?"

The girl smiled. That was the usual scenario they played every day, but as each day passes it becomes more fun.

- "You hired me, Uchiha-san, because of my experience, professionalism and loyalty?"

- "Not good enough."

- "You thought I knew many secrets about the most famous businessmen, because I was employed by them as a secretary?"

- "Good, and why I haven't fired you yet?"

- "Because of my experience, professionalism and loyalty?"

- "Don't think so."

- "Um… I act like your mother?"

At this Neji choked, Sasuke smirked.

- "Ok, you may leave now".

This girl was amazing. She has been working about two months and this was a complement. All previous secretaries didn't work more than a week. There were cases when he fired a secretary immediately after morning coffee. And a real torture was that all of them weren't working for money or a career, they were working for a chance to get into his pants. He already tried to hire men but they were even worse.

And then Namikaze Miyabi entered his office with the same problem. She was very pretty and tried to find a job without being sexual harassed. He even remembered her ad in the local daily paper:

_A young secretary is looking for a good boss.  
Requirem__ents: good working experience,  
fair treatment with employees,  
the absence of perverseness,  
knowledge of English is welcomed.  
Salary questions - on meeting.  
Contacts: ...._

Maybe there was something in her surname that made him call her immediately. But that didn't matter, all he knew was that she did her job well, extremely professionally, and he could depend on her in almost everything. After she started working in his office, he became calmer and more focused. When he had a meeting she was a good secretary, when he felt alone she was a good friend. But every single day she gave him occasions to fire her (like today), but every time he found himself on the thought that he just didn't want to do so. He was sure that she was the best he could find. She was nice and didn't have a stupid crush on him like all other women and that was what he liked the most.

- "Um, Sasuke?" Neji's voice broke the silence in the room. "What do you think about that Uzumaki? What are you going to do about him?"

- "What's with the strange question, Neji? Why should I be interested in this man?"

- "….um… You were so mad, I thought you gonna kill him or something. But now..."

Sasuke, all of the sudden, dropped his head on the desk with slight thump.

- "Shit. That little witch used chamomile water…again" He groaned. "Miyabi! I'll kill you!"

(Outside the girl only smiled and continued her work)

Neji couldn't hide his laugh.

- "Man! Ha-ha she did it! Ha-ha-ah! I mean...ha-ha...funny…" He saw an angry look on Sasuke's face and started laugh even harder. "Stop glaring at me like that, Sasuke, I know no one can be angry after chamomile water!"

- "Neji, stop it! I'm not angry, but I'm not in a good mood right now. So shut the hell up and let me think!"

Sasuke stood and came to the window. This man, Naruto Uzumaki, was an enigma. He came from who-the-hell-knows-where six months ago and become the most successful businessman in the world. Who is he? Where did he come from? What has he done? And what does he want? Sasuke really wanted to know him better, wanted to ask him questions, maybe have a dinner with him…whoa! Where did that come from? He just needed to know more about this man. Yea, that's it.

- "Miyabi!" The secretary immediately entered the room.

- "Yes, sir"

- "I need you to find out all about Uzumaki Naruto. All you can find, as soon as possible. Understand?"

- "Yes, sir"

She was a bit shocked, and it wasn't surprising - how often does your boss tell you to collect data about your friend and brother? She decided to find out how much the press knew about him, and then to complete the data with her own personal experience. After several hours of research, she concluded that no one could say more than three sentences about her friend, and ended writing it all by herself.

Sasuke was staying near the window when she finally came with files about Naruto. Neji had already left and he felt himself relaxed, but a bit nervous about the reason why he wanted to know about Uzumaki so much. Impatiently he took the folder from Miyabi's hands and started reading.

- "Miyabi, take a seat." She was looking at her boss with surprise; he never got so interested in something. But inside she grinned evilly, her plan was working fairly well.

- "Ok, what we know: Naruto Uzumaki, 23 years old. He's young, maybe that's why he doesn't want anyone to see him. He's either good-looking or unacceptably bad-looking. Which one do you do you think is right, huh?" He smiled, looking at the secretary.

- "I'm absolutely sure he's extremely sexy." She smiled at the image of the blond in her mind, "and cute. Maybe he's smarter then you and just doesn't want a crowd of fan girls following him everywhere?" After a little pause, she asked him,

-"I think you'd love to know what he looks like. Ne, Sasuke?"

- "… business field: Asian food restaurants … " Sasuke suddenly found the files very _very_ interesting.

- "Undoubtedly" She smirked.

- "…he owns about 80 restaurants all over the world. Mostly concentrated in Japan - in Tokyo, Kyoto and several small cities...was noticed six months ago at the opening day of the third restaurant in Tokyo. At that moment he'd already possessed 20 restaurants all over the country. How could anyone not notice him earlier? And for how long has he been in this business?"

- "As far as I know, since he was 18, or something like that it."

- "Five years…hn…no one knows what he looks like. That I know…urgh…Sai Shuo is his right hand and personal assistant, always gives interviews and meets with clients. Who is this Sai? I need to know all about him too, by tomorrow morning..."

This feeling; he didn't know what it was, but he already didn't like Sai. He didn't like even the sound of his name. Naruto. Sasuke knew the name Naruto. He liked this name. It's soft, and sounds nice. Sai seemed to be the only one who personally knew Naruto and he didn't like it. Ignoring this feeling he began reading further.

- "There is a rumor that he saw all his customers and partners personally, as a waiter, a secretary or even as a cook, but always carefully so he would not be noticed… smartass..." Something strange was in this sentence; he re-read it several times and finally understood, _"a rumor…saw personally…not being noticed…no one knows…except..."_

- "Miyabi…" He literally growled her name. Under his cold glare she immediately realized her mistake, and a sudden feeling of shivers down her spine forced her to gulp down a lump in her throat.

- "Yes, sir..." He was looking at her as a wolf at pray.

- "Stop playing games with me..." He said it very slowly "You _do_ know him, don't you?"

- "Err.." Naruto will kill her, and it would be a very slow and painful death. She needed an idea, quickly. "N-no… I-I don't know him p-personally; b-but I know a l-lot about him. A-and..."

She couldn't help but stutter and needed time to calm herself down. In the very short time she realized that her boss very badly wanted to know about Naruto and Miyabi just couldn't let it go just that easy. There was a moment to move her plan in a final stage.

- "And…"

- "I know someone who knows him the best." Sasuke looked at her with surprise.

- "Is it that Sai?"

- "No! He is a singer at a night club" Naruto definitely will kill her, but that was for his own good, she knew this a priori.

- "Ok, I need him in my office tomorrow. You may leave" He wasn't happy about another close friend of the person who he was interested in. This Naruto was extremely friendly, and he didn't like it. As he didn't like it earlier… he remembered. Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts that missed an evil smile on the face of his secretary.

- "No, Uchiha-san. There is only one way to talk to him" Those words distracted his mind from the thoughts and he looked at the secretary again.

- "And what is it?"

- "You have to meet him at the night club" She smiled innocently, knowing that her boss hated places like that.

- "No" He refused even think about it. But Miyabi knew which buttons should be pushed.

- "Once he told me, Uzumaki is a constant guest in the club…" She saw sparks in the Sasuke's eyes and smiled.

- "What club and when?"


	2. Night Club

**Chapter Notes: **Hi! Here is the second chapter!!! I use the songs "Animals" and "Burn it to the ground" by Nickelback, hope you like it

**Chapter 2. The "Absolute Freedom" inner club**

_-"So you are going to leave," a blond boy was looking at his friend with sadness in his eyes._

_- "I don't have a choice," a raven hired boy answered_

_- "Yes you do!"_

_- "You don't know what you are talking about"_

_- "I do know! You are going to live alone, study with the perverted home teacher Orochimaru, work like crazy, and forget about all your friends!" Sadness mixed with anger in his eyes. Sasuke knew that everything the boy said was true, but..._

_- "I. Don't. Have. A. Damn. Choice!" He shouted._

_- "Yes, you fucking do! I did, and you do too!"_

_-"Naruto, we knew this day would come, and I won't forget you, I will visit you from time to time." Sasuke was calmer now, but his friend was not._

_- "You are a real bastard, Sasuke! I'll show you and you'll see. And you won't see me ever again. That's it" Naruto stood up and started walking out towards his home_

_-"Naruto, wait!" but he didn't stop, and they have not seen each other since then._

- - -

- "YOU WHAT?!?!?" Miyabi's neck was in very dangerous situation now. Her furious friend was going around the room nervously, trying to hold himself back from breaking her neck.

- "How could you? I trusted you, and you… you… you even feed him my cheese-cakes! Do you even know why he wants to see me?" He looked at the confused girl, "I'll tell you. He wants to crush me, to throw me in the crowd of his fan girls, and then kill me!!! I'm dead..."

Naruto sat now on the edge of the bed, fingers tangled in his hair, and started thinking about what to take before leaving the city, maybe the country. Miyabi finally decided to risk her neck and soothe Naruto.

- "Calm down, babe. He doesn't know that it's you. All he knows is that you are the one who knows Naruto Uzumaki the best. He really wants to know about you and I didn't see even a bit of danger in his eyes. He is not as bad as you think." He let her to hug him.

- "You don't know him! He is a snake! And why today?"

- "Because today is your day. And now, let's rehearse."

- "Ok…but, you'll pay for this later..." She laughed, he continued: - "and I know how." Before Miyabi' could react, he left the room

-"Don't you even dare, Naruto! Come back here!!"

A dark shadow flew along the night streets of Tokyo, only the low rumble of an engine was heard. A dark-brown Jaguar carried two young successful men to an inner club. Life of this club was cloaked in mystery. Only few knew that that was the place where famous people, like celebrities or businessmen, could feel a real, absolute freedom. There no one called them by name; no one asked for autographs and so on and so forth. Rivals in the real world were friends there and they could drink together at same table from same bottle or even glass. The atmosphere was built on trust and mystery. And only one powerful and unbroken rule was there: "What happens in the club stays in the club." No one except Naruto knew that the owner of this club was a certain gray-eyed blonde, Miyabi Namikaze, his little sister.

Neji couldn't believe that his usually cold and unemotional friend was going to a night club. He even wore an unusual outfit for him. His well built chest was covered in a white, loose-fitting, shirt with a black undershirt, and his long masculine legs clothed in black pants with a catchy silver belt. His necklace with a silver wolf, usually hidden under clothes, was now exposed for all to see.

Neji admitted that his friend was looking dangerously hot and decided to wear a sexy outfit too. He wore a dark purple shirt with a silver satin scarf which made his eyes stand out. His dark gray pants and a belt to match his scarf set very well on his legs.

Earlier that evening Miyabi gave them one of the songs be the man they were going to meet. Sasuke turned the volume up and prepared for the worst. Music filled the salon and Sasuke was amused, he didn't like very loud music, but it had a good rhythm.

- "I like this music, it's really good" Said Neji, when the lyrics started both boys decided to listen a bit.

**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

Sasuke already didn't like this man…

**So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in**

**You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze**

Why is he a friend of Naruto's?

**It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'**

Naruto can't be like that…that person, singing this…this… song…

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

**So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in**

**We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy**

-"Gods!"

**When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin' ****…  
**

Just when the two pairs of eyes had widened to their limit, Neji decided to turn the song off. Sasuke wasn't sure anymore that he wanted to meet the person, who wrote or was singing this. Neither was Neji.

- "Um…" Neji started carefully "Are you sure you want to talk to him?"

- "I think that he is a stupid idiot with a brain of hormonal teenager, but if he can help me to find Naruto, I think I can deal with it."

- "Why are you so obsessed with this man? He is just a bit luckier than you. He didn't do anything!"

- "That's not it. I just want to check something."

- "You are crazy, Sasuke"

- "I know". The rest of the journey was filled with complete, but comfortable, silence. Neither Sasuke, nor Neji knew what that night might hold.

The Jaguar stopped near an ordinary building without specific signboards or something similar. Next to the front door were standing two big men in black, probably members of security. Sasuke and Neji decided to come next to them.

- "Good evening, Uchiha-san, Huuga-san" - started one man. -"You know the rules, I hope. I just want to remind that after you walk through this door, you are not "Uchiha-san" or "Huuga-san" anymore, you and the others are just free people who want to relax. Please, have a good time"

Sasuke and Neji wore their famous unemotional look and went through the door. Music was everywhere, as was light - colourful flashing light. They didn't hear but saw as two young ladies greeted them cheerfully.

One with pink hair was in tight white skirt and small white top, very high heels of her lather top-boots emphasized her long slender legs. The other, with blond ponytail and long fridge, was in the same clothes, but black coloured. Both of them had portable radio on left ear with small microphone on a long thin wire next to mouth. Ladies gave them the same gear and motioned how to wear it.

- "Our boss takes a good care of personal life of our guests. With this thing you can speak openly and no one in three meters would be able to hear you." The one girl with blond hair said.

- "I'll show you your table" - Pink hired girl carried them towards the main hall. Sasuke and Neji saw a lot of tables with soft coaches and armchairs, many girls in the same clothes but different colours were flying gracefully with drinks throughout the hall.

- "You will possibly see a lot of familiar people, ..." - she continued, right after they passed the drunk Mayor Tsunade with famous porno writer Jiraya. - "... and will be amused with their behavior but I advise you not to talk about it outside the club. There anyone can be bi, gay, asexual, anyone can show your emotions, strange wishes, can do all they want and no one will say anything about it. They are absolutely free. That's why we call the club "Absolute freedom" She added with smile.

- "If you want something, just push the button here, near the microphone, and say it, we will be right there. And about Kyuubi, he will join you after the show. Have a good time" With it she disappeared in the crowd of waitresses.

Men decided study the menu first and later ordered low-alcohol cocktails. Drinking it they examined their surroundings. Many people they knew were among unexpected company. Like famous Hatake Kakashi, the owner of the biggest in Japan Security Agency, was holding tenderly Umino Iruka's waist, the owner of the most popular high school among the richest people, which Sasuke attended to. That was very interesting picture. But there were many other even more interesting, like Nara Shikamaru, heir of the hospital network's owner, who's always so slow and even sleepy in public, was now dancing on the table with two top models Temari and Tenten practically naked.

However, that wasn't the picture that Neji was looking at. The one that was before his eyes was his nightmare. Sasuke saw a murderous look in his friend's eyes and turned his head towards the view. He nearly gasped, but stayed still, when he saw Neji's young sister Hinata in arms of notorious football player Inuzuka Kiba. They were kissing passionately, but tenderly at the same time. Sasuke saw a big diamond ring on the girl's ring finger and smiled, he realized that these two were in love and that's all that matter. When he saw as his friend began lifting himself from the sit in intention to kill Kiba, he stopped him and said:

- "Neji, you're overreacting. Look at this giant diamond on her finger. Inuzuka probably in love with her and just proposed. If he won't come tomorrow to your father asking her hand, you'll have all rights to kill him. But now, let them joy their moment."

Neji sat back and took head in his arms.

- "Shit, I swear, I'll kill him if..." He asked more alcohol, as did Sasuke, when saw Sai, sitting at the table next to theirs. If Sai was here, that Naruto could be here too..

Lights in the hall were suddenly turned off and a loud music filled the room. Then a crowd of men and women in black leather clothes run out on the stage. All of them except the one in the front were wearing masks. Their leader was a young red head man in a pair of tight pants and black loose-fitting shirt, he had no shoes, no socks, and his pants hung dangerously low on his hips. He looked hot, that was the most innocent thought in Sasuke's head. And the night only started… People on the stage started moving synchronically in time with music.

**Well it's a midnight, damn right  
We're wound up too tight  
**

All Sasuke's attention was on the singer.

**I got a fist full of whiskey  
The bottle just bit me  
**

His motions, god, his body was perfect.

**That shit makes me bad shit crazy  
**

And his voice, was so sexy.

**We got no fear no doubt all in balls out**

Sasuke was lost in his thoughts about the redhead, but then all lights turned on again and people on the stage started doing crazy acrobatic tricks.

**We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Take everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight**

Those things they were doing were amazing. Men tumbled, somersaulted; girls were nearly flying above boys' heads. And sexy singer just continued singing like everything around him was nothing.

**We're screaming like demons  
Swinging from the ceiling**

He was moving magically slowly taking of his shirt, he was merged with music.

**I got a fistful of fifties  
Tequila just hit me**

Sasuke's heart started beating faster, when he saw naked chest of the singer.

**We got no class  
No taste  
No shirt  
And shitfaced**

Only now Sasuke realized that everyone in the crowed were topless.

**We got 'em lined up shot down  
Firing back straight crown**

His eyes never leaved the redhead, even when the dancers begun repeating those amazing tricks.

**We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Take everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight**

The dancers spread to hall and all of a sudden Sasuke realized that the hottest man he had ever seen was moving towards him. But then he noticed a masked blond girl with him. They stopped next to Neji and Sasuke's table and started their hot dance with each other.  
The girl was moving like a hellcat, her hands were everywhere on blonde's body. She threw him on the table and started kissing his neck, then beautiful tan chest. All parts of Sasuke's body were hot, Neji nearly moaned at the thrilling sight. Both felt jealousy, Sasuke wanted to be the one who do it to the blond. Neji, on the contrary, craved to be thrown like that by this little witch. Then, suddenly, the pair switched attention to the owners of the table.

**Ticking like a time bomb  
Drink until the nights gone**

Redhead was now sitting on Sasuke's lap and the girl on Neji's, driving them completely crazy.

**Well get your hands off of this glass  
Last call my ass**

Singer took Sasuke's hand and laid it on his hip. That was the moment when he noticed singers beautiful blue eyes, and a necklace with a gold nine tailed fox.

**No chain no lock and this drain won't stop**

Blonde's hands stroked his chest, nipples, neck, not stopping moving his hips. Sasuke lost himself in those motions, in those eyes..

**We got no fear  
No doubt****, all in balls out**

They were openly enjoying the moment and then the blond jerked himself off the raven and returned to the stage with his entire group.

**We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Take everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight**

The crowd continued dance, but Neji and Sasuke weren't paying attention. They were overwhelmed by sudden lack of bodies next to them and needed to calm down.

**We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Take everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight**

After the song they ordered cold mineral water with ice. No one bothered to talk about the incident, both knew pretty well about the other's feelings. But then Neji caught sight on the note what laid on the table. He took it and realized that that was left by crazy pair during the dance. How could they, it's seemed they were very busy. When he read it, his eyes widened and features gained shocked look.

- "Shit" - That was all what he could say before he gave a note to his friend. Sasuke looked at him with surprise, took the note and read:

_We're hot, ne guys?  
Whatever. We'll join you after the show.  
Miyabi. _

Sasuke smirked and said:

- "What's up, Neji? You've fallen in love with my secretary?"

- "Man… You have the hottest secretary ever!" Sasuke smirked once again and prepared for a new song. He couldn't lose himself like that. Moreover, he went here for business, not for games. He tried to focus on his purpose, on Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki was the only one who he was interesting in, not this redhead dobe, even if he's hot. And extremely sexy… _'blue eyed.. nine tails..'_

- "Shit"

- "What is it, Sasuke?" But Neji hadn't chance to hear the answer, because of the person who came to their table.

- "Hello, guys. Never thought I meet you here" said the person. Two identical growls were heard:

-"Sabaku."

-"Nothing's changed, as I thought" Gaara sat next to Sasuke. -"by the way, Uchiha, Kuubi is mine, don't even think to lay your eyes on him"

Neji chuckled and thought about to say that why Sasuke would be interested in the singer, but stopped when heard his friend.

- "Who said that he is yours? You owe him or something? Never heard about it. And even if he was yours, that would never stop me from stealing him from you. Now, get lost, Sabaku"

- "Tche, you are still the same bastard, Uchiha. You heard me, I heard you. Now, I'm going to listen to _my_ Kuubi" he said and went to the table where Sai was sitting at with two beautiful waitresses.

Music filled the room again and all attention has switched to the stage.


	3. Naruto

**Chapter 3. Naruto's R****evenge.**

_A twelve year old blond boy was walking through the quiet streets of the small village Konoha. He liked the village. It was so different from Tokyo, so peaceful, pretty, with many girls and without certain bastards.  
He was walking and looking at the buildings around and suddenly saw a little girl sitting at the edge of the road. She was crying very hard, and as he saw, she couldn't stop._

He came to her and offered his hand. She looked at him with huge grey eyes and asked,

- "Who are you?"

He smiled and sat next to her.

- "My name is Naruto Nami…um.. Uzumaki! Naruto Uzumaki! What is yours?"

- "Just Miyabi" she said and started crying again

-"Why are you crying?" asked Naruto, hugging her carefully

-"T-Today I...I lost my grandma...she…she was laying on her bed and I…I was holding her hand…and then…then... sh-she...she was gone! J-just gone! One moment she is here, talking to me and then it's over! I…I…I don't have anyone I...I can't be alone."

His hold on her tightened

- "You won't be alone. I'm here."

(Two months later)

- "Give it back!" Miyabi was trying to take her diary from Naruto's hands. They were officially siblings now; she took the surname of his father and lived together with Naruto.

- "I can't believe it, Miyabi! You are in love with this Hyuuga-bastard???" 

- - -

- "You're so doing this, Miyabi! You owe me!" Two siblings had just gone into their dressing room after the first song. "Firstly you feed _the bastard_ my special cheese-cakes, then you tell himwhere I work, and finally you make me dance on his lap!!" Naruto was very angry. While changing his clothes he thought about making the next their dance very special. His sister was very nervous and thought about the ways to escape this. Her plan was working well, but she didn't expect her brother to create his own plan. Yeah, she was nervous, so much so that she couldn't say a word while Naruto continued.

- "What I should expect next? Now it's my turn, so would you please be a good girl and wear this pink outfit of yours? I'll be waiting for you on the stage." He finished dressing and when Miyabi finally wanted to say something, he added,

- "Don't even bother to complain! You know me!"

- - -

As the music started the singer ran out on the stage and sat down on a chair, hugging its back. He was in the same clothes as he was during the first song, only this time he wore a red undershirt. He let his left arm rest on the edge of chair's back and held the microphone with his right. Everyone heard his sexy flirting voice again.

**Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
They say it's over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on**

He surveyed the audience with a sly smile. Neji started feeling funny. Redhead was looking right at him, and Neji certainly didn't like his smile.

**Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene**

The redhead clicked a button on some kind of remote control, and the big screen under the stage behind his back begun showing Miyabi in a very hot pink outfit.

**If Hollywood hadn't caught her she'd be gunnin for ya holler come on**

The singer turned around, setting himself more comfortably on the chair. The curtain parted and Miyabi came slyly on the stage. She was wearing a daringly short pink lacy skirt and top, here and there with white flowers. A white-pink fillet bound her long hair in a high ponytail. The singer continued his words while she walked to the shining pole just in the center of the stage.

**Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long  
Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
Anybody and the honey wanted you all along**

Neji's breath stopped when she started dancing near this _thing_. He wanted to be the only one who saw her like that. No one was supposed to see her, touch her; no one except him, Neji Hyuuga, no one.

**(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey**

She danced like there was no tomorrow; like she was the only one there.

**(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone**

Her thong was swishing and lashing in the air.

**(Your such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody**

Her motions were driving Neji insane.

**(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**

When her thumb touched her pink lips, Neji's heart began pounding like crazy.

**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth**

_"Shit, how could he say something like that? Shit, she really would look hot with somethi…GOD! I can't stand it…"_

**Crafty little lip tricks  
Tattoos on her left hip**

Neji wanted very badly to look at her tattoos if there were ones.

**She bending as you're spending  
There's no ending its so baby come on**

Fury filled his heart when he noticed the blond walking towards her.

**Dressed up like a princess**

The singer nuzzled into her neck with one arm round her waist, looking at Neji all the time, he knew…

**Beating that her skin smells better  
Than the scent of every flower in the desert come on**

Neji was furious, he crossed his arms on his chest, but relaxed when the blond released Miyabi and continued singing.

**Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long  
Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
Anybody and the honey wanted you all along**

Miyabi danced near the pole, swinging her hips and shaking her hands.

**(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey**

Her long legs were sometimes were around the pole, sometimes in the air.

**(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone**

She was graceful, flexible, and sexy.

**(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody**

Every man was looking at her, except one, Sasuke.

**(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**

While Neji's heart and head were completely overwhelmed by the blonde girl, Sasuke was looking at the singer and his motions, nearly drooling.

**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth**

The girl started moving towards the redhead. When she came to him, she started teasing his chest, biceps and neck.

**She loves the night scene bar queen**

Dancing around him, like around the pole, she smiled at Sasuke. He just sang further.

**Living for the fun taking over every dance floor like she's the only one  
In the spotlight all night dissing everyone  
Trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb**

Her both legs were now around the redhead's waist, and she played with his left hand.

**You're so much cooler**

Taking one of his fingers in her mouth she sucked it gently.

**When you never pull it out**

Both Neji and Sasuke were on the edge, looking angrier and angrier as the pair continued.

**(So much cuter)**

Playing such games with them…

**With something in your mouth**

Miyabi jumped off the singer and started her crazy dance around the pole again

**(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey**

She managed to do unthinkable things with both legs in the air

**(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone**

Her back arched, body moved and everything she did was incredibly hot.

**(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody**

Neji was absolutely sure that after the show, he would make this woman his and his only.

**(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**

And definitely not this redhead's; he hated redheads now. All of them

**(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey**

The singer and the blonde were dancing together again.

**(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone**

Moving, swirling around each other what was making the two men at the table angrier with every second.

**(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody**

Again she had her legs around the singer.

**(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb**

Her mouth wrapped around his thumb.

**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your …**

They ended the dance with her legs around his waist and her back arched beautifully and seductively. Neji and Sasuke both were filled with jealously and hatred. Neji was thinking about ways to kill the singer and Sasuke smiled at the image of his secretary, lying on the office's floor... dead.

New music started and crowd of dancers came onto the stage again.


End file.
